Shiba Erena
Shiba Erena was a bushi and commander of the Phoenix Clan. Station In 1168 Erena was the commander of a small detachment of Phoenix bushi. They destroyed a cultist cell worshippers of Fu Leng who had been exposed by Isawa Mitsuko. First Among the Guard (Imperial Herald v3 #2) She was later appointed as Shireikan of the Shiba Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 16 The Empress' Guard In 1171 Erena was told by the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Hisoka, she had been chosen to be the First of the Iweko I Empress' Guard. Bolstering the Guard In 1172 an infiltrator supai, Daigotsu Oki, approached the Empress in the gardens of the Imperial Palace, and served as the communication link between Iweko and Daigotsu. Erena was shamed by the failure, a minion of Fu Leng in the Empress presence within the Palace. She decided to bolster her ranks with shugenja and more troops, and asked Kakita Idzuki and Bayushi Hirose to lobby in their clans for the reinforcements. Children in the Garden, by Shawn Carman They were called the Sanctified Ones. Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Regicide attempt During the opening of the winter court, within the Imperial Throne room, a group of gaijin ruhmalists followers of Kali-Ma had managed to infiltrate. They uncovered and attacked the attendants, trying to kill the Empress and the Empress' Chosen. Several members of the Empress' Guard were killed before all the assassins were dead. Erena was in a brisk of death, when she hurled her body between the assassin blades and the Empress, but the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai took the hit and was grievously wounded. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Imperial procession In 1173 Iweko was granted with a vision, her presence was required upon the battlefield. The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, the Imperial Advisor Susumu, and Erena disagreed with the travel, but her palanquin proceeded southwest through the Seikitsu Mountains, Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman toward the besieged Kyuden Ashinagabachi. When the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu informed the Empress had changed her destination. The palanquin departed toward a small Scorpion temple, where the Empress, the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn, Satsu, and Susumu entered. Erena did not follow. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Turquoise Championship After the end of the Destroyer War it was held the first Turquoise Championship, which was won by one of the Empress' guards, Matsu Kasei. Scenes from the Empire 18, by Nancy Sauer, Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, and Shawn Carman Tainted Empress' Guard After Iweko granted the status of Great Clan to the Spider and exiled all tainted clansmen to the Colonies in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms, Bayushi Hirose reported to Erena that Gahseng was a tainted member of the Spider Clan. Gahseng was relieved from his duties and sent along with his tainted brethren. He was replaced by Daigotsu Sahara. Scenes from the Empire, Part 22, by Nancy Sauer, Yoon Ha Lee and Robert Denton Aide Erena in every appointment she had a shugenja as aide, even when she was transferred to Empress' Guard. External Links * Shiba Erena (Words and Deeds) Category:Phoenix Clan Members